micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Intermicronational Socialist Alliance
1ST INTERMICRONATIONAL CONGRESS Friends and Comrades, All though the Intermicronational Socialist Alliance was founded some time ago, it has thus far existed in name only, a loose association of Socialist and Communist movements who offer one another mutual recognition. It is time that the Alliance move from being a barely visible institution to one with serious goals and strong organisation to unite micronational Socialists under a single, intermicronational banner - it is for this reason that myself and Benjamin Lawson, General Secretaries of the Erusian National Communist Party (ENCP or CPE) and the Communist Party of the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield (CPSRM or CPM) respectively, are now working together to organise the 1st Intermicronational Congress of the Intermicronational Socialist Alliance. At this Congress, delegates and leaders from all Socialist and Communist Parties will be invited to meet with their colleagues from other micronations and to participate in an intermicronational deliberative forum to discuss the Socialist cause, to work towards common goals and to establish true unity between us. In true Socialist fashion, we want this to be an event were all attend with equal status to one another and all have an equal voice in the discussions - we want representatives of all Parties and Movements attending to freely propose items for discussion and deliberation so we can draw up a common agenda. If you are interested in attending this event, please tell us what time and days of the week you are usually available, and post them below while expressing your desire to attend. There is no limit to the number of delegates you can send to the Congress. There is another section below with the agenda so far, where you can make proposals to add to it. If need be we will stretch the Congress out over 2 or 3 days to ensure all items are discussed properly. We sincerely hope all of our Comrades abroad will join us in planning this historic event. Comrades Robert Lethler and Ben Lawson NOTE: The meeting will be digital (i.e., online) to maximise those who can attend. Members Attending *Erusian National Communist Party - Monday to Thursday (6pm - 11pm), Friday (6pm - 12am), Saturday and Sunday (5pm - 12am) *Communist Party of the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield - Monday to Thursday (4pm - 10pm), Friday (4pm - 11 or 12),Saturday (usually not available)and Sunday (5pm - 10:30pm). *St.Charlian Socialist Movement - Everything is ok for me, preferably in the afternoon Proposed Agenda Times will come once we know who can attend when. At that point, a more developed schedule will be created - for now, this is just a list of items to discuss. #Opening Ceremony - lead by Erusian and Murrayfield officials, as the organises of the Congress #Proposed accords between participating Parties - voluntary agreement that outlines common goals, principles of Socialism and establishes the unity of Communist and Socialist movements worldwide #General discussion and debate #Closing Ceremony Proposals If there is something you want added to the agenda, post an explanation of it here, and we will add it. Please feel free to propose absolutely anything you like - the more the merrier. #Discussion for the creation of an "ISA logo" - Personally think a logo for our organization is needed. --Fafy 13:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I also think this is needed.--Ben L 18:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Membership Sorry to disrupt the flow here, but how does one apply to join this Alliance? The party that I wish to join to the Alliance is the A1 People's Party. Thanks! A-One 23:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) From Nemkhavia Greetings to you, My name is Mark Meehan, I am the Premier of Nemkhavia and General Secretary of the Nemkhav People's Party. I would like to be involved with the congress, if possible, and discuss membership. Kind regards --Knight990 02:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Joining Could European Communist Party join. Jjcmicronation leave a message on my talk page please.